In the vehicle washing industry, chemical suppliers conventionally purchase the raw materials used in producing different detergent and/or protection product solutions from commodity and specialty chemical companies. As used in conventional industry practice, a “chemical supplier” is meant to refer to an entity that provides finished products to the professional vehicle-washing market. The chemical suppliers utilize their expertise to measure portions of the raw materials, mix and dilute the portions of raw materials to produce a particular detergent and/or protection product solution, and package the mixed and diluted detergent and/or protection product solution into individual containers for sale to localized distributors. As used in conventional industry practice, a “conventional distributor” is an entity that is a value-added reseller in the professional vehicle-washing market.